Brotherly Bonding Time
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: Norway wants to spend time with his brother, but what exactly does that entail? T for NorIce.


**A/N:** So, I'm finally returning to Hetalia fanfiction, yay me!

I've recently fell in love with the Nordic countries, Norway and Iceland in particular, and as such I have also fallen for the NorIce pair particularly hard.

So seeing the lack of NorIce fanfics on the site, I thought it appropriate to write one, and this story resulted. Incest FTW!

I wouldn't call this my best story, but I'm proud of it nonetheless and I hope you readers enjoy reading as much as I did writing! (I also apologize for the OOCness, but trust me, it was necessary)

Brotherly Bonding Time

"Hey, Ice" Norway called to his younger brother sitting opposite him, slouched over in a large armchair.

Said man looked up slowly from the book he was reading. "What do you want Norway?" The younger man asked quietly.

"Aww, c'mon, don't call me that, call me big brother." The older nation said teasingly. Iceland scowled but made no retort. "So, you never answered my question, what do you want?" He asked. Norway sighed and leaned back in his place on the sofa.

"Well, I'm kinda bored and I thought maybe we could do something fun." He said quietly. Iceland glanced up for a second but quickly returned his attention to his book. "I mean, we don't get to see each other that often and I think we could use some brotherly bonding time…..what do you say?" Norway asked, smiling innocently.

Iceland looked up again, locking eyes with his brother.

After a minute or so of staring, the younger nation sighed. Marking his page, he slowly shut his book.

Rubbing his temples, he leaned forward.

"Fine, what did you have in mind then?" He murmured. Norway's smiled turned into a mischievous grin. He jumped to his feet and crossed the room to the chair Iceland had occupied. Kneeling down, Norway gently placed his hand on the younger nations, taking extra care to interlock their fingers as slowly as possible.

Iceland's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink but he didn't say anything. Bending in as close as possible, Norway rested his head lightly against Iceland's', his lips millimeters from the younger nations ear. "I thought we could take a shower together and get to know each other's bodies' better, little brother."The older nation whispered as seductively as was possible.

Iceland's face immediately deepened to a dark scarlet color.

He yanked his hand out of his brother's and grabbed his book, opening it to a random page.

Norway tried not to giggle as he noticed the book was upside down. "Is that a no then?" The older nation asked quietly, still suppressing laughter. 'What do you think, idiot." Iceland murmured, clearly flustered.

Norway sighed and fell back on his legs, swinging them around to sit cross legged. "You're sure on that?" Norway asked again. Iceland nodded stiffly, still holding his book upside down. Now that he was in, Norway was in no way going to give up now.

Standing, the older nation quickly snatched his brother's book out of his hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Iceland shouted, jumping to his feet. "Relax will you." Norway said quietly, flipping the book upright and handing it back to the younger nation. As he did so, he leaned in close to his ear again.

"It was upside down." He saw Iceland shiver slightly as his breath blew across his skin and lower hairline. Then a brilliant idea crossed the Norwegians' mind.

He wrapped his arms around his brothers' waist and pulled him in close. Strengthening his grip, the Norwegian moved one of his arms up and lightly stroked the younger man's silvery hair, that light pink blush again crossing the Icelandic's' face with a surprising lack of protest.

Leading his tongue out of his mouth, Norway tilted his head and pressed the appendage lightly against the pale, cool skin of his brother's neck. He traced two circles with the tip of his tongue, drawing a quiet yet pleasurable moan from the younger man.

Liberating his hand from the sliver locks; Norway used his now free hand and gripped the Icelandic's bow that held the collar of his shirt together. He pulled it loose, running his palm along the younger nation's exposed collarbone, drawing from him another small moan. The older man was able to undo the first two buttons on his brother's shirt and almost got the third one before a hard object hit him in the head. "Ow!" Norway murmured, releasing the younger man on the spot.

He winced and rubbed his head where he was sure a bump would form. He opened his eyes to see Iceland bending down and picking his book up off the floor. Norway scowled, realizing his brother had thrown the book at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled, still massaging his head. "You know why." Iceland said, scowling again. "But it was going so well, and you loved it." Norway murmured, advancing one step toward the younger man.

"I was caught up in the moment and temporarily lost control, that's all." Iceland said defensively, taking two steps back and buttoning his shirt. Norway watched as Iceland then retied his bow. "So…you're sure you don't want to take a shower together?" Norway asked, trying to catch his brother off guard. "I'm sure." Iceland replied, reclaiming his seat. Norway still wasn't going to give up. He took a seat at the foot of the chair and sighed loudly.

"Why would you even ask that question?" Iceland asked, staring down at his brother. "Well…..you sure you want to know?" He asked, glancing down at his nails.

"Just spit it out already." The younger man said loudly making Norway look up in surprise.

"Okay, but….." He thought to himself and grinned mischievously again. "Call me big brother first." Iceland, now genuinely curious, did an angry breath but complied with the request. "Fine, please tell me big brother." He said quickly.

"Okay, well, I was over at Finland's house the other day to pick up a CD I lent him and he didn't answer the door so I let myself in." Norway started. "I searched the whole first floor and he wasn't there so I went upstairs and I heard the shower water running so I went forward to knock on the door but I heard voices so I decided to listen instead of knock." He went on, scratching his neck.

"Well, it was obvious after listening for a minute or so that there were two people in there instead of one so at that time I decided to knock to see who else was in there and then…" Iceland cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't you think you may have been interrupting something?" He asked. "Can I finish please?" The older man asked, glancing down at his nails again. Iceland did a huffy breath but nodded.

"Thank you, anyway, so I knocked and I heard a loud gasp and then a bang and the water shut off. I heard Finland shout and ask who it was so I told him it was me and then he said he would be out in a minute. He opened the door and guess who was standing behind him." Norway asked, looking up at his brother.

"Sweden." Iceland said plainly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, so I asked Finland for my CD first which he ran to grab and then I asked Sweden what they were doing and his reply was 'Getting to know each other better'." Norway finished. Iceland's mouth turned upward in a grin.

"Yeah right, they were obviously fuc…." The younger nation started before he was interrupted as Norway clapped his hands loudly.

"Hush, I don't want my little brother saying such things." The older nation muttered.

Iceland made a 'Psh' sound but didn't pursue the subject. "So that's why you asked?" Norway nodded slightly. "Yeah, but don't worry, I don't have anything in mind as extreme as they did. Like I said, I just want to spend time with you and have some quality bonding time together." The Norwegian said looking up at his brother, smiling warmly.

"That's nice of you….but it's still a no." Iceland murmured. Norway huffed. He was so sure he had him.

"Well, can I ask why not? It's not because were related is it?" Norway asked, lying down on his stomach. "No, that doesn't bother me actually." He said lightly. "I'm just really not in the mood right now I guess….and I guess I'd be kinda nervous about it too." Iceland mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"But it's me right? You know me and me you and…I love you little brother." Norway said with sincerity. Iceland felt pleasing warmth inside him as he stared down into the older mans eyes. "I'd never do anything you wouldn't want me to, you know that." Norway said reassuringly. Iceland didn't respond so the older nation thought it necessary to take it to the next level. "Okay then…..if you don't want to hang out, I guess I can also go ask Denmark if he wants to." Norway said loudly, standing.

He had barely taken one step before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso, stopping him in his tracks. "No, don't go…..please….big brother." Iceland mumbled behind him. Noting the panic in his voice, Norway felt slightly guilty for saying what he had.

Turning slowly, he found himself face to face with the younger nation who appeared almost on the verge of tears. He returned the embrace, pressing their bodies together as much as space would allow. "Only if you really want me too." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"You're warm." Iceland murmured.

"You are too." Norway responded, reveling in the moment.

"It feels nice." Iceland said quietly.

"It does."

Okay, so maybe this wasn't exactly what Norway had set out for in the first place but it was definitely just as good.

"Hey." The older nation looked up at his brother's call.

He barely had a chance to register what had happened before he felt warmth on his lips. It was another pair of lips and not just any other pair of lips, it was Iceland's lips, but it was short lived and in the next second, the younger man had pulled away. "Sorry…..I should have asked first." Iceland whispered. Norway shook his head lightly. "No, you didn't need to." He murmured. "But I'll ask you." Iceland looked up, staring into his brother's deep blue eyes.

"Can I kiss you, little brother?" Norway asked sincerely. Iceland nodded. "I love you, big brother." The older nation moved his head forward, closing the little distance that was left between them. The small kiss quickly escalated into something a bit more heated as Iceland pushed his tongue against the older mans lips, who gave in all to quickly to the Icelandic's request.

Their tongues, pressing lightly and sweetly against one another's was an immense turn on for Norway who now found himself desperate for more contact. Freeing one of his arms, he moved his hand up and easily undid the bow that Iceland had did up not long ago. He undid the first button on his shirt and then the second, followed by the third and fourth, and soon the rest of them, revealing an expanse of pale unblemished skin.

The older nation pressed his palm against the surprisingly hot skin, massaging the younger mans abdomen. It felt so good to be able to be able to touch like this and have this kind of contact that Norway hardly noticed that his belt buckle had been undone and Iceland had been in the process of stripping him of his pants.

Seconds later, the two tore apart for air and they reluctantly released each other. "Norway…big brother….."Iceland huffed, still catching his breath. "Yeah?" The older nation asked, equally as breathless. "I think I'm ready for that brotherly bonding time you were talking about earlier." He said grinning as he took another deep breath.

"I thought you might be." Norway responded. Iceland, taking the initiative, lightly gripped his brother's wrist and pulled him in for another quick kiss. "Hey, Ice…..let me carry you." Norway said quietly as they broke apart once again. "Okay…but why?" He asked curiously.

"Just because, it's something I've wanted to do for awhile….."He replied, blushing. Iceland felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Maybe it was time that the two of them got to know each other better, they were family after all. "Sure."

At his consent, Norway came forward and bent down; placing one arm under the younger mans knees and then standing, wrapped his other arm around his back. Norway scooped him up, reveling in how light he turned out to be.

"So….you never finished your story." Iceland mumbled as Norway carried him down the hall.

"What?"

"Your story, you never told me if Finland gave you your CD back."

Norway chuckled. "Yeah, he did."

**A/N:**I just couldn't come up with a spectacular ending so I hope this one is good enough. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading (and sorry for the OOCness)! And please remember to always keep NorIce in your hearts!

Gråte ut dag

Bless fyrir nú


End file.
